1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a volume management system which provides an automatic configuration change of storage areas and the method thereof
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, where a user who is not aware of capacity shortage of a storage device writes in the storage device short in capacity, data inconsistency and process halt can occur. Therefore, it is necessary to constantly supervise the capacity of storage areas in a storage device and add or extend storage areas when necessary so as to prevent capacity shortage. In order to judge capacity shortage and respond to an abrupt capacity change in storage area, a system is employed which dynamically supervises possible capacity shortage and extends a storage area. In extending the storage area, it is necessary to allocate the previously prepared capacity.
In conventional methods, a timing for changing configurations such as extension of storage areas is decided according to the schedule decided by a user (for example, Patent Document 1) and the timing is decided where physical configurations are changed (for example, Patent Document 2).
The prior art described above is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publications JP 2003-337721A and JP 2004-334561A.